User talk:RotomicAcid
Welcome! Hello and welcome to the , RotomicAcid! Thanks for your edit to the Sybil Branson page. If you're new to wikia or just new to , you might want to check out some of these links. Not sure where to start? *You might want to read our page all about us *You should also be sure sure to read our policies *Check out the , and see . *Try out the Sandbox, which is a place to practice editing or formatting without changing any serious content. *If you have a question, you can ask any of the or post a question in the forum for other members to answer. Adding content: *Check out the list of to see what pages are linked to but do not yet exist. *Want to help editing pages we're stuck on? See a full list of stubs here. *Before creating a new page, check to see if the same page with a slightly different spelling or title exists. *When editing on a page make sure there are links on the page, otherwise it's a . *Make sure other pages link to the page you're editing otherwise it's a . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave me a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Amateur Obsessive (talk) 12:51, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hello, I noticed you've been making lots of very similar edits very quickly and I wondered if you were using a bot? --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 21:02, August 31, 2015 (UTC) No, I do not use bots. Although to spare the time, using a bot for all that editing would be a relief. I just copy and paste things.--RotomicAcid Talk Contributions 22:34, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Do you have a reference for stating that series 6 ends New Year's Eve, 1926? The interview with Jim Carter explicitly states New Year's Eve, 1925. In the absence of a reference it should revert to 1925, as that is referenced. According to Carter, 67, the very last scene is set on New Year’s Eve, 1925, and features the servants gathered in Downton’s Great Hall for a party. From: Careful with those beans Carson...oh no, you've spilled them! Has Downton's butler lifted the lid on TV's biggest secret? Ehj666 (talk) 01:07, September 15, 2015 (UTC)ehj666 :The 1927 date came from Wikipedia, which is now superceded by the date from the Jim carter interview, since the Wikipedia statement itself did not provide a reference. Ehj666 (talk) 01:43, September 15, 2015 (UTC)ehj666 Doing a good job Not sure you fight much spam and vandalism, but would you like 'rollback' rights? If you would, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll ask Amateur Obsessive if it is okay. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 23 Sep 2015 8:36 AM Pacific :Hopefully you find the extra ability helpful. You should see a 'rollback' link in RecentChanges. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 27 Sep 2015 9:27 AM Pacific Peter Coyle Just checking on one fact regarding Peter Coyle. I think Sgt. Willis indicated (like Ethel) that the women went into prostitution after they could no longer get jobs in service, not that he sought out prostitutes to begin with. Did you hear differently? -- Ehj666 (talk) 12:51, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Forum Can you see my forum post about Sybil and a continuity error? --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 14:03, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for continuing the transclude switchover... ...on List of minor off screen characters. I started doing it because editing that massive page was freezing up my browser. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Oct 2015 3:10 PM Pacific ::Great work, something that was long over due. I see the "edit this section" is now working, which is a huge help. -- Ehj666 (talk) 23:18, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Forum See my new post!--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 22:19, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Paparazzo I think moving Paparazzo to minor onscreen characters should be reversed. The convention has been that characters with credited actors get their own page, characters with uncredited actors can go to the list of minor onscreen characters. Mr McKidd and Mrs Dorrit are uncredited, while the Paparazzo is. --Ehj666 (talk) 13:40, November 10, 2015 (UTC)